En dehors du monde
by Nelja
Summary: Jonathan et Norrell arrivent dans le Domaine de Dream, par un accident magique et sans le savoir ; ils y feront des rencontres étranges, parfois amusantes, parfois inquiétantes. Spoilers sur la fin de JSMN.


__

Cette fanfic contient des spoilers sur la fin de "Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell". Elle se passe après ladite fin.

De plus, c'est un crossover avec Sandman écrit pour Twin Sun Leader, qui souhaitait voir Strange et Norrell dans le domaine d'un des Eternels.

Les magiciens anglais appartiennent à Susanna Clarke, et les rêves à Neil Gaiman.

* * *

- S'il faut en croire mes capacités magiques, nous ne sommes nulle part.

Le ton de Mr Norrell laissait clairement entendre que mettre en doute la prémisse risquait de le contrarier vivement. Pas que les montagnes de livres étalés sans ordre sur le sol n'aient déjà commencé...

- Vous prétendez que nous sommes morts, c'est cela ?

- Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions aucune raison d'échouer à lancer un simple sort de localisation. On a vu des morts pratiquer la magie, même si c'est une occurence assez rare...

- Ou alors, c'est tout simplement que cette magie n'a pas fonctionné !

Ca y est, Mr Norrell était vivement contrarié. Il voulut protester, mais Jonathan murmura quelques paroles, qui teintèrent de vives couleurs la flamme de la dernière bougie allumée, et firent même danser sur un rythme de fête l'obscurité de leurs ombres sur les murs.

- Non, conclut-il par lui-même, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme pour calmer leur désordre. Il échoua.

Apparemment, Jonathan envisageait leurs pouvoirs comme liés. Mr Norrell ne savait pas s'il devait interprêter cette certitude comme un compliment ou une insulte. Il se serait également bien plaint d'un usage aussi puéril de la magie, mais peut-être cela était-il secondaire devant l'idée de n'être nulle part.

- Je propose que nous partions, proposa-t-il plutôt. Cette absence de lieu ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- N'y a-t-il pas un risque ?

Il y en avait certainement, mais c'était aussi le cas dans la plus grande partie de ce que faisait Jonathan Strange, aussi Mr Norrell jugea l'objection déplacée. Il questionna la nature dudit risque, et Jonathan évoqua la possibilité de ne pas retrouver leur chemin ; ou, pire, de retrouver le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus.

Mr Norrell frissonna de déplaisir. Il était vrai qu'avoir été ballotés en tout sens, probablement dans un gigantesque tourbillon de magie, avait été une expérience des moins agréables. A bien y repenser, il se demandait comment il s'en était sorti vivant et presque en bonne santé - son genou le faisait souffrir, et il avait la presque certitude que s'il passait la main sur son crâne il le trouverait ensanglanté, ce qui était une très bonne raison pour ne pas essayer.

Jonathan de contenta de répondre sèchement par la négative quand Mr Norrell lui demanda s'il avait du sang sur la tête. Si Childermass avait été là, il aurait certainement été plus clairvoyant, et il se serait rendu utile. Vraiment, tout doué que puisse être Jonathan pour la magie, il y avait des points sur lesquels on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

- En tout cas, vous cesserez de me parler de vos campagnes en Espagne, marmonna-t-il encore.

- Jamais un mot, assura Jonathan.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à Norrell de ses campagnes en Espagne de toute façon.

Le jeune magicien poursuivit en suggérant plutôt d'attendre un peu. Comme si cela pouvait être inoffensif !

Norrell eut un grognement peu expressif, et Jonathan poussa son avantage en proposant d'aller explorer l'absence de lieu, ou quoi que cela puisse être.

Pour Mr Norrell, il importait peu qu'ils se trouvassent à la frontière de l'Irlande et de la Chine, l'université d'arithmétique des fées, sous les sabots d'un corbeau, ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit inexistant, mais Jonathan insista suffisamment pour qu'il accepte au moins de l'accompagner faire quelques pas dans le jardin. De toute façon, à moins de lier l'autre magicien par un sort, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le sol avait été détrempé par une pluie d'orage, au point d'être recouvert de flaques argentées. Dans l'obscurité, elles auraient dû n'avoir rien d'autre à refléter que des étoiles factices, mais il fallait croire qu'elles en tiraient le meilleur profit, alors même qu'un brouillard sombre semblait s'être levé. Malgré la lumière des lanternes sourdes, il faisait apparaître le vieux jardin anglais comme une jungle obscure aux frémissements inquiétants.

Soudain, on entendit un cri.

Jonathan s'élança en direction de son origine, sans même entendre Mr Norrell qui suggérait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Au détour d'un des sentiers capricieux qu'étaient devenus les jardins de l'abbaye, il tomba sur une élégante dame aux prises avec un lion.

Jonathan lança l'incantation qui allait transformer le fauve en petit chat.

Elle n'eut malheureusement aucun effet, aussi il dut se résoudre à saisir la malheureuse par le poignet pour l'éloigner du danger au moins temporairement. Heureusement, elle semblait avoir cinquante ans passés, ce qui retirait à l'aventure tout risque de devenir intolérablement romantique.

- Les lions ne vivent même pas dans la jungle ! s'exclama Jonathan, furieux, et peut-être même vexé, mais la fureur lui donnait plus de réserve pour tenter de fuir.

Il tenta un autre sort, cette fois-ci pour expédier le lion aussi loin que possible ; en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà dans ce mystérieux point diamétral de l'univers et qu'il n'allait pas reparaître derrière lui.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Il demanda à la respectable dame quelles étaient les raisons de sa présence ici ; elle ne sembla pas comprendre qu'elle se devait de lui être reconnaissante, et l'interpella vivement pour connaître les siennes, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans ses propriétés.

C'était un fait que la jungle profonde ne ressemblait plus tellement aux jardins de Mr Norrell, mais Jonathan doutait malgré tout qu'elle soit une habituée de ce genre d'endroit. C'était peut-être dû à sa robe corsetée et qui semblait terriblement inconfortable, ou tout simplement à l'absence de toute arme contre les lions. En tout cas, elle semblait le blâmer pour la nuit qui était tombée sur la forêt, ce qui n'était pas faux, et pour l'attaque du lion, ce qui était absurde. D'ailleurs, pensa Jonathan, se rappelant des récits de voyageurs racontés au coin du feu, les lions n'attaquaient pas non plus la nuit.

C'est là-dessus que Mr Norrell les rejoignit. Il tremblait quelque peu, aussi Jonathan supposa qu'il les avait suffisamment observés pour apercevoir le fauve.

- Nous sommes à Londres ! s'exclama le vieux magicien.

- Cela a changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis venu, rétorqua Jonathan incrédule.

Norrell ressortit de la naphtaline la fierté de vieux maître qu'il avait dû en quelque sorte remiser depuis que Jonathan était devenu aussi brillant que lui, et assura qu'avec une obstination admirable, il avait lancé son sort de localisation dans une des flaques d'argent, qui avait précisé Londres sans la moindre ambiguité possible. Quant au changement, c'était effectivement possible, mais Londres avait toujours eu des endroits si sordides qu'il ne fallait pas forcément s'en étonner.

Jonathan réalisa alors que cela signifiait que Mr Norrell avait été occupé à cela pendant qu'il était en train de se battre, mais Mr Norrell argua que comme c'était Jonathan le guerrier, c'était une très légitime répartition des rôles.

Là-dessus, Jonathan se retourna pour demander à leur invitée ce qu'elle en pensait, que ce soit de leur présence à Londres ou de la répartition des rôles. Mais apparemment, elle avait jugé qu'assister à une querelle entre deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas était beaucoup moins passionnant que d'en avoir une dans laquelle se lancer, car elle avait disparu, et malgré des appels et des recherches, il fut impossible de la retrouver.

Mr Norrell considéra que cette distraction avait pris le bon chemin, et qu'il allait en profiter pour prouver à Jonathan qu'il avait raison, à propos de Londres.

Malheureusement, la flaque d'argent consultée indiqua sans aucune ambiguité possible, malgré tous les noms possibles utiisés, qu'ils n'étaient nulle part. Pour marquer sa bonne foi, Mr Norrell entreprit alors de bouder, et suivit même Jonathan sans histoires dans la suite de son excursion, sans doute parce qu'il espérait tomber sur un quartier de Londres plus respectable, sans avoir à marcher trop longuement.

C'est peut-être en cherchant la lumière des réverbères qu'il distingua un homme volant. Il hésita un instant à le soumettre à l'attention de Jonathan, mais s'il se contentait de le signaler après, son ingrat d'élève irait encore supposer qu'il imaginait quelque chose.

A la place, il préféra attirer l'attention de l'inconnu, comme si c'était une bonne idée.

C'était peut-être un magicien, s'exclamait Jonathan, pour voler ainsi ! Ce à quoi Mr Norrell répondait qu'aucun magicien qui se respecte n'irait utiliser la magie pour cela, et qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une fée, d'une illusion, ou, ce qui était presque aussi grave, d'un magicien non respectable. D'ailleurs, à en juger par son visage et sa peau, il ne semblait pas anglais du tout, ce qui était un très mauvais signe.

Jonathan jugea que l'empire britannique était vaste et que la bonne façon de savoir était de lui demander. Et de plus, il n'avait probablement pas entendu les pensées pourtant particulièrement claires de Mr Norrell, puisqu'il décida de le faire en le rejoignant dans les airs.

Le vieux magicien essaya de ne pas sembler trop satisfait quand il vit son disciple échouer ; mais probablement pas assez fort, à en juger par le coup d'oeil hargneux qu'il lui lança.

- Pensez-vous que vous feriez mieux ?

Mr Norrell voulut se contenter d'affirmer calmement que s'il avait eu effectivement l'intention de lancer un sort aussi secondaire, il y serait arrivé parfaitement, mais bien sûr, Jonathan ne s'en satisfit pas et demanda des détails ou, pire, une démonstration.

- Eh bien, déjà, cette invocation au ciel à la quatrième ligne... Il est probable qu'il faille la modifier. Ce n'est pas le _même_ ciel que celui auquel nous sommes habitués.

Ils passèrent un temps certain à passer en revue tous les préambules et autres ajouts que l'on pouvait utiliser pour renforcer un sort, et cette fois c'était Mr Norrell qui encourageait Jonathan à essayer, essayant de voir un envol là où il se contentait de sauter dans l'espoir que cela amorcerait quelque chose, puis suggérant encore, testant...

Enfin, ils trouvèrent une formule qui accepta de fonctionner, et Jonathan s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je vais le chercher ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bien sûr, l'inconnu n'était plus en vue dans le ciel sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques étoiles. Mr Norrell doutait même que Jonathan puisse réussir à le retrouver, mais ce n'était pas comme si cette idée lui causait une grande peine.

- Je crois me rappeler que cet écrémage est utilisé avant tout dans les sorts d'influence mentale ! lança-t-il. Mais il dut constater avec désolation qu'une considération aussi intéressante ne suffisait pas à faire revenir le jeune magicien, alors même que la réaction de n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait dû être un vif désir de quitter cette plaine aride et de revenir à la bibliothèque de l'abbaye pour vérifier.

Peut-être que si, après tout.

Jonathan revenait déjà vers lui en hâte, lui intimant fermement de rentrer à l'abbaye.

- C'est justement ce que je pensais, expliqua Mr Norrell, pour que personne n'aille s'imaginer qu'il suivait les suggestions de Jonathan parce que le jeune magicien avait les capacités de le faire changer d'avis en quoi que ce soit. Il fit un digne pas dans la direction d'où il venait.

- Volez ! s'exclama Jonathan, avec comme une pointe d'exaspération. Et comme Mr Norrell allait se sentir obigé de faire à haute voix sa remarque sur les suggestions, il ajouta qu'il ne voyait plus l'abbaye, mais qu'il voyait le soleil.

La disparition potentielle de sa bibliothèque donna des ailes à Mr Norrell, presque au sens le plus littéral du terme.

En volant, ils retrouvèrent les flaques d'argent, qui brillaient plus encore qu'à la lumière de leurs torches ou des étoiles lointaines. En effet, une sorte de soleil brillait, mais plus qu'à un astre, il ressemblait à une boule de feu suspendue à mi-hauteur.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'était pas affecté par les Ténèbres.

La lumière, pourtant, était tout aussi intense et blessa un instant leurs yeux. Puis ils s'y habituèrent, et purent observer les environs, colorés de nuances qui les étonnèrent.

Mais cela fut vite oublié quand ils se rendirent compte que l'abbaye ne se trouvait effectivement nulle part.

A son emplacement - ou, du moins, pour ce qu'ils pouvaient se rappeler, à une distance pas trop éloignée, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils pensèrent en premier lieu, avant de se rapprocher et de même se demander si on pouvait leur accorder la dignité de personnes.

En fait, une grande partie d'entre eux ressemblaient à des animaux, excepté le fait qu'ils marchaient sur leurs pattes arrière et portaient des vêtements humains, qui pour ce que les deux magiciens en savaient auraient aussi bien pu être la dernière moe à Londres, ou bien le summum du mauvais goût - ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion pour ce genre de discussions depuis longtemps.

On aurait pu croire que ces créatures étranges allaient leur offrir de rattraper ce retard, mais après mûr examen, elles semblaient occupées ailleurs.

Une partie d'entre elles profitait d'un buffet formé de sucreries et d'oranges ; mais la plupart avaient les yeux fixés sur ce qui était manifestement l'attraction de la soirée.

Un jeune garçon était assis en tête de table, un large sourire aux lèvres. Devant lui, un chien vêtu en majordome se préparait à découper en morceaux un homme d'âge mûr, baillonné et attaché, qui essayait sans grand succès de se débattre.

Un chat et un crocodile, autour d'eux, sembaient avides d'assister à l'événement. Un corbeau, perché sur une broussaille qui ressemblait à une forêt de martinets, croassait "Ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça !"

Jonathan, même au temps de l'Espagne, n'avait pas désiré être un guerrier en même temps qu'un mage. Mais cette fois, il ne pensait pas avoir le choix.

Il lui sembla que l'oeil noir du corbeau s'était posé sur lui.

- Ne faites pas cela ! cria-t-il lui aussi, avant de lancer la première incantation qui lui passait par la tête, dont le but était de transformer le couteau sacrificiel en éclat d'arc-en-ciel.

Mais rien de tel ne se passa. Par contre, l'enfant le regarda avec haine, et envoya sur lui, d'un geste, une garde constituée d'ours en robe.

Jonathan eut le temps d'estimer que la situation se présentait très mal, et aussi que ce genre de coutumes étaient, en général, propres au royaume des fées, ce qui annulait les hypothèses précédentes. Et puis, comme plus encore que mourir il détestait échouer, il tenta à nouveau son incantation de métamorphose, accompagné de l'écrémage qui avait marché sur le sort de vol, de quelques autres enluminures de renforcement à tout hasard, et de quelques grognements dû au fait qu'il devait, en même temps, essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par les ours.

Il put même, dans le même temps, constater que Mr Norrell semblait prostré, dans le plus profond désespoir. Et aussi - car, malheureusement, il pensait plus vite qu'il ne fuyait - que s'il s'agissait d'une manoeuvre pour ne pas être attaqué, elle semblait fonctionner. Pour l'instant. Peut-être quand ils en auraient fini avec Jonathan lui-même, les ours remarqueraient-ils son existence.

C'est à ce moment qu'il prononça les derniers mots de son incantation inutile - même si le prisonnier ligoté sur la table avait peut-être là-dessus un avis différent.

La dague se dispersa en éclats de lumière vive. L'enfant poussa un hurlement de désespoir absolu, qui résonna dans la tête de Jonathan. Le magicien s'effondra lui aussi, comme sans forces.

Et les ours disparurent.

La table, l'étrange victime, l'enfant lui-même, tout se dissout au point que Jonathan avait du mal à se rappeler à quoi ils avaient ressemblé ; et bien sûr, cet étrange soleil suspendu au ciel qui avait éclairé la scène.

Malgré la lumière de leurs lampes qui lui semblait soudain bien faible, il put voir Mr Norrell se relever, principalement parce que les flaques d'argent sembaient toujours luire de leur propre lumière. Il tourna la tête dans la direction dans laquelle l'abbaye aurait dû se trouver, si ce cauchemar avait trouvé sa fin.

Elle n'y était pas. Par contre, le corbeau était toujours là, seul rescapé de cette disparition. Son perchoir avait disparu, il tournoyait en longs cercles au-dessus du sol.

- Je vous avais prévenus de ne pas le faire, croassait-il, et peut-être adressait-il une moquerie posthume aux acteurs de cette fête grotesque, mais Jonathan n'en fut pas moins frappé à l'âme d'une pointe amère qui lui laissait douter qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début.

Des ténèbres émergeait une longue silhouette noire, qui s'avançait vers eux. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre dans lequel brillaient des étoiles - de la couleur de son destin, pensa Jonathan avec un pincement au coeur. L'expression de son visage était celle de la réprobation, sa présence était écrasante, et Jonathan sentit, comme on se sent tomber, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

- Etes-vous... êtes-vous un roi du pays des fées ?

- Mon humeur est déjà sombre, informa l'étranger, et j'accueillerai mal ce genre de confusions. Sa voix était profonde comme un abîme.

- Qu'avons-nous donc fait pour vous déplaire ? demanda encore Jonathan.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre Mr Norrell parler d'une voix presque claire.

- Seigneur Morpheus.

Leur visiteur se tourna vers le plus vieux magicien avec un rictus intéressé, et Jonathan essaya de se rappeler qui était cette personne. Il ne se rappelait qu'un dieu grec, et pour autant qu'il ait un jour existé, il n'y avait rien de grec en ce lieu...

- Ainsi, vous me connaissez.

- Votre réputation vous précède. Mais je n'avais eu jusqu'ici aucune indication sur votre lieu de résidence.

Jonathan se tourna pour regarder Mr Norrell, qui s'épongeait le front.

- Est-ce le cas ? s'interrogea le Seigneur Morpheus. N'avez-vous donc jamais dormi ?

- C'est-à-dire que... j'ignorais...

- Vous n'aviez pas imaginé vous trouver dans mon domaine. Ceci, je peux l'accepter, mais pas que vous jouiez avec mes possessions.

Jonathan commençait à comprendre ce qu'étaient cette personne et ce lieu, même s'il avait encore des difficultés à en accepter l'existence. Alors... d'abord le rêve d'un Londonien, puis...

- Ô Seigneur des Songes, continue Mr Norrell, nous plaidons l'ignorance de nos actions. Comment pouvions-nous savoir que nous vous offensions ?

- Je vous ai prévenus ! s'exclame le corbeau d'une voix que les mages ne peuvent interprêter autrement que comme sinistre.

- Nous pensions que vous nous demandiez d'intervenir ! s'exclama Jonathan. Nous voulions juste aider. Quel mal avons-nous fait exactement ?

- Toujours prêts à sauver le monde, pas vrai... croassa le Corbeau.

Morpheus, le Seigneur des Rêves, quel que soit son nom, continua d'une voix implacablement calme.

- Vous avez utilisé des magies pour influencer la psyché d'autrui, et vous le saviez. Est-ce maintenant votre rôle, magiciens d'Angleterre ? Je suis maître en mon domaine, et d'entends le rester. Si vous voulez savoir quel rôle vous avez joué, sachez que le dernier rêve que vous avez interrompu servait à un enfant de protection contre son père qui le maltraite. Quant à cette femme...

Jonathan n'écoutait déjà plus, étranglé par la culpabilité d'abord, saisi de terreur ensuite. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire à la toute-puissance de Morpheus dans son propre royaume. Pour autant qu'il pouvait réfléchir, il lui semblait qu'il ne leur avait adressé aucune menace verbale, mais il plongea dans son regard, et...

Il lui sembla être effacé de la mémoire et des pensées de tous les êtres qui l'avaient rencontré ou le rencontreraient un jour, pour mener une vie de solitude éternelle. Il lui sembla entendre Arabella rire alors qu'il s'effaçait de son esprit.

Il lui sembla être capturé par ces terres de rêve, ne devenir plus qu'un rêve, envoyé à une femme pour qu'elle puisse écrire son histoire, condamné à jamais à vivre sa vie en était parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'était qu'un mensonge, ses douleurs aussi réelles que tout ce qu'il pouvait accomplir était illusoire.

Il lui sembla être mené jusqu'à une jeune fille aux cheveux multicolores, qui balbutiait "oh je le connais vilain magicien il m'a fait la cour puis il a décidé qu'ile ne m'aimait plus n'est jamais revenu mais il sera gentil maintenant", et jusqu'à la fin des temps, il changeait sans cesse d'esprit et de corps, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait été et ayant été tout, pleurant et craignait ce qu'il avait perdu.

Puis il se retrouva tremblant sur ses jambes, ayant vécu trois éternités de désespoir.

- Trois rêves pour trois rêves, énonça Morpheus. C'est un avertissement. Je vais maintenant vous renvoyer dans le monde des humains, ou dans celui qui vous plaira. Vous n'êtes pas interdits de séjour ici, mais ne troublez plus ce royaume de votre magie.

Il n'y avait sur ses lèvres ni sourire de triomphe ni accents de supériorité, pas même de colère. Alors qu'il disparaissait, l'abbaye reparût.

Jonathan et Mr Norrell n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un mot avant de s'y précipiter. Comme lors de leur venue, une tempête accompagna leur voyage, et Jonathan pensa que c'était une miséricorde. Autrement, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de jours ils auraient attendu avant d'être certains de pouvoir utiliser leur magie, d'être incontestablement de retour.

- Il nous faudra désormais diviser notre espace de recherche en cinq parties, grommellait Mr Norrell, sans sembler se soucier d'être entendu. Ah, que c'est contrariant... cinq est un nombre bien moins satisfaisant que quatre, et...

Sa voix tremblait.

- Comment saviez-vous ? demanda Jonathan.

Mr Norrell haussa les épaules, l'ignora, continua à examiner les méfaits des nombres impairs.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? trancha Jonathan, furieux.

Puis il se maudit d'avoir posé cette question. Que ce soit la même chose, ou qu'ils aient eu des cauchemars différents, quel bien cela pouvait-il faire à n'importe lequel d'entre eux de le savoir ?

- Famille respectable... continuait Mr Norrell, comme s'il n'avait pas entenu la question, comme s'il se souciait bien peu de ce qu'il disait et à qui il le disait. Le frère du Destin et de la Mort, oui, ensuite je suppose que des moutons noirs arrivent dans toutes les familles... Il a la réputation d'avoir une superbe bibliothèque, et je regrette bien que les circonstances n'aient pas été différentes. Cela doit être mentionné... oui, dans des livres que je ne vous ai pas encore laissé voir.

Par trois fois déjà, Mr Norrell avait juré à Jonathan que cette fois, il ne lui cachait plus rien, il avait entier accès à toute la magie que l'humble bourse du vieux magicien avait pu secourir de l'oubli aux mains d'incompétents.

Il saisit cette occasion pour éclater dans une violente colère contre son mentor, à laquelle ce dernier répondit avec une mauvaise foi parfaite.

(Parfois mieux valait oublier les aventures qu'ils avaient affrontées unis ; par tous les moyens disponibles.)


End file.
